1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to slick water fracturing compositions including a partially hydrolyzed polyacrylamide polymer system within an inverted emulsion and an effective amount of a friction reducer booster system, where the effective amount is sufficient to reduce a drag friction of the composition by an amount greater than about 50% in the first 30 seconds of evaluation in high salinity and low temperature environments.
Embodiments of the present invention provide slick water fracturing compositions including water, a partially hydrolyzed polyacrylamide polymer and an effective amount of a friction reducer booster system including a quaternary salt or a plurality of quaternary salts, where the effective amount is sufficient to reduce a drag friction of the composition by an additional 12% or more in high salinity and low temperature environments compared to the tests in the absence of the friction reducer booster system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, improving drag reduction in slick water systems has been addressed by decreasing the concentration of total dissolved solids by cutting the produced brine with fresh water in ratios that can go up to 10:1 (fresh water to produced water).
Another way to address the problem has been manufacturing a more salt resistance friction reducers, where the composition includes terpolymers of acrylamide, hydrolyzed acrylamide and partially sulfonated acrylamide.
A more recent approach includes changing the emulsion package of the inverted emulsion or containing the partially hydrolyzed Polyacrylamide.
While these approaches have had some success, there is still a need in the art for slick water systems having improved drag reduction properties.